Gomenasai
by Hollowkilljoy
Summary: La vida fria y seria de Soi Fong nunca volvera a ser la mis ma desde ese dia en que se encontro con ella... Este es mi fanfic de genero Yuri espero que les guste :)


-  
_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**Era el atardecer en la sociedad de almas y todos empezaron a irse a sus habitaciones, habia sido un dia muy duro, despues de que la guerra contra el Vandenreich resultara una gran victoria para todos, la Sociedad de Almas alfin obtenia la gran paz y tranquilidad que tenia antes de el incidente con Aizen.**_

_**Todos en el escuadron 2 se habian ido, incluyendo a la agresiva y fria capitana Soifong que se encontraba completamente cansada despues de un duro dia de entrenamiento y trabajo, lo unico que queria era olvidarse de todo y todos, no queria saber nada de nadie, solo queria irse a dormir, pero salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar esa fastidiosa voz...**_

_**-Taicho!-grito entre jadeos Omaeda que venia desde muy lejos corriendo**_

_**-*Diablos!, tenia que aparecer-penso molesta**_

_**-Taicho!-grito de nuevo**_

_**-Que quieres Omaeda y no estoy sorda! Imbecil!-dijo completamente molesta**_

_**-Perdone Soifong-taicho-dijo mientras se disculpaba**_

_**-Deja de disculparte y dime para que me quieres?!-pregunto completamente alterada la capitana, Omaeda se sorprendio, era la primera vez que la veia tan alterada y molesta, siempre estaba acostumbrado a escuchar sus insultos y grito pero esta vez habia algo que no estaba bien, la capitana no estaba en-se-ri-o de humor como para escuchar noticias.**_

_**-Etto...bueno el comandante general Kyoraku...-fue interrumpido por su capitana**_

_**-Ese vago!-dijo molesta-nose porque lo eligieron a el como capitan general de el Gotei 13, debieron haber puesto a alguien mejor y responsable**_

_**-Dijo que tiene que ir a la junta que se va a realizar en unos momentos-dijo Omaeda ya completamente nervioso**_

_**-Como sea-dijo mientras desaparecio usando shumpo y en unos momentos ya estaba frente al cuartel de el escuadron 1-Bueno veamos que tiene que decir el inutil de Kyoraku-la chica entro muy seria, a diferencia de los demas capitanes que se veian alegres, quiza habian recibido una buena noticia, incluso Byakuya estaba feliz.**_

_**-Soifong-taicho!-dijo Kyoraku mientras sonreia-veo que vino**_

_**-*No solo es mi espiritu, claro que si imbecil!*-penso, era mas que obvio que habia venido pero contuvo sus ganas de responderle, despues de todo era su capitan y no podia hacer nada para cambiarlo.**_

_**-Bueno, ultimamente hemos estado conversando y...-puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-vamos a organiza fiestas todos los viernes y sabados por todo el trabajo duro de todos, esto me hizo considerar a todos y decidi poner como la bebida principal: SAKE!-dijo mientras estallaba de felicidad haciendo que sus dos sub-capitanes se colocaran la mano en el rostro como diciendo: porque tiene que ser el, el capitan general?**_

_**-Wuuu Sake!-se escucho un grito a lo profundo.**_

_**-Y que mas?-pregunto sin interes la capitana, le importaba poco lo de las fiestas.**_

_**-Vamos, no te hagas la que no te encanta la idea!-dijo el capitan completamente feliz-y como hoy es viernes, hoy...EMPEZAREMOS!-grito el capitan**_

_**En menos de lo que se dio la vuelta, todo ya habia cambiado-Pero que...?-habia mesas y luces por todos lados y tanto capitanes como tenientes ya estaban bebiendo varias copas de sake y cuando volvio a darse la vuelta para mirar a su capitan esta ya no estaba, se habia ido a tomar y a festejar y como siempre sus dos tenientes ya estaban con la misma expresion en sus rostros.**_

_**-Vamos Soifong ven y acompa anos-dijo Ukitake muy feliz-cof...cof...cof creo que yo mejor me voy-dijo mientras se desmayaba por su tos**_

_**-Taicho!-gritaron los dos terceros oficiales de la decimotercera division**_

_**-Ya me lo esperaba-dijo Soifong con un tono bajo y burlon**_

_**La chica solo miro por unos instantes hasta que se harto de solo verlos beber y bailar como locos, claro menos Byakuya el cual estaba sentado junto a Rukia mientras observaba a todos con una cara seria.**_

_**Despues de lo ultimo solo decidio irse usando el shumpo y en menos de un minuto ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitacion-Creo que nadie a madurado en este lugar-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y bostezaba, al parecer de verdad tenia sue o.**_

_**Se quedo paralizada viendo la puerta de la habitacion que se veia muy grande tanto por fuera como por dentro. No podia dejar de recordar ese dia, ese maldito y estupido dia que le arruinaria por completo toda su vida, aun podia escuchar a su antigua maestra decir, "Siempre estaremos juntas", pero esa era solo una mentira, si una horrible y cruel mentira que siempre habria deseado que fuera realidad.**_

_**-Por que Yoruichi-sama?-dijo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas le brotaban de los ojos, talvez ya se habian visto un par de veces pero no era suficiente, esas simples visitas que recibia por parte de Yoruichi no le bastaban, no eran suficientes como para reponer 100 a os de ausencia, de soledad y tristeza que habian sido como un milenio.**_

_**La chica solo entro a su habitacion y se quito su haori de capitana y su traje de shinigami quedando solo con su traje de ejecucion de las fuerzas especiales. Se recosto aun teniendo varias lagrimas en sus ojos, se sentia tan sola, triste y enojada a la vez, nunca creyo que algun dia terminaria asi, siempre conto con que Yoruichi estaria ahi para cualquier cosa pero ese maldito incidente -Todo fue culpa de ese maldito de Urahara-dijo muy molesta, ese hombre, el que le habia quitado a su maestra, a SU Yoruichi-sama, el era el culpable de la huida de Yoruichi al mundo real.**_

_**La chica observo una silueta que le parecia muy familiar, pero creyo que solo era su imaginacion, talvez solo era su mente que le estaba jugando una muy mala broma.**_

_**Volvio a ver a esa extra a silueta que en realidad le resultaba familiar pero solo que esta vez estaba mas cerca de ella. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrio en su espalda que no hizo mas que estremecerla.**_

_**-Solo es mi imaginacion-dijo mientras se tapaba con las sabanas blancas de su cama.**_

_**La chica empezo a llorar, tal vez solo era su esperanza de volver a ver Yoruichi la que la hacia ver siluetas. Pero esta vez vio que la silueta se acercaba por fuera hacia la puerta de entrada, era una forma felina que la hacia recordar varias cosas del pasado pero esos recuerdos no la hacian creer que esa silueta en verdad era real y cada vez se acercaba mas a su puerta y cuando empezo a abrirse...**_

_**-No!-dijo desesperada la capitana-No! no! tu eres solo parte de mi imaginacion y luego desapareceras-dijo mientras empezaba a llorar y se tapaba la cara con su almohada.**_

_**-Porque tan triste Soifong?-pregunto una voz de hombre muy gruesa**_

_**No recibio ninguna respuesta por parte de la chica lo cual hizo que volviera a insistir**_

_**-Por que tan triste Soifong?-pregunto de nuevo esa voz -Vete!-dijo la capitana mientras lloraba -Pero crei que me querias ver-dijo la voz de nuevo -No no te quiero ver!-dijo con un tono mas fuerte la capitana-No eres real, solo eres parte de mi imaginacion!**_  
_**-Creo que esto no te convence-dijo la voz de masculina que luego se transformo a femenina-Listo! ya me crees?**_

_**La chica hizo su mirada hacia arriba y no lo pudo creer...era ...ella...**_

_**-Yo...yo...Yoru...Yoruichi-sama-dijo la peque a chica mientras se tallaba los ojos para ver si no era mas que un espejismo, pero no, era ella, la tenia frente a ella completamente desnuda pero no se podia apreciar con claridad debido a que estaba oscuro.**_

_**-Hola Soi fong!-dijo la ex-shinigami muy sonriente de ver a su antigua subordinada otra vez-A pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por ultima vez no crees?**_

_**-Yo...yo...Yoruichi-sama-dijo de nuevo con tono de asombro -Deja de decir "Yoruichi-sama"-dijo la ex-shinigami burlona-te dije ya hace mucho tiempo que me llamaras Yoruichi-san o simplemente Yoruichi -Gomenasai-dijo la peque a comandante muy nerviosa -Jajajajajajaja-rio la morena-no has cambiado nada verdad Soifong?**_

_**Yoruichi solo la miro por unos momentos y noto que la cara de su ex-subordinada se veia melancolica y triste, parecia que habia estado llorando y enojada.**_

_**-Por que llorabas Soifong?-pregunto Yoruichi mientras se sentaba en el suelo para verla de frente-Por que llorabas, vamos dime no le dire a nadi nada-dijo muy sonriente**_

_**-Porque...etto...porque-dijo entrecortadamente por su nerviosismo-PORQUE USTED NO ME QUIERE!**_

_**La shinigami empezo a llorar con mucho sentimiento mientras que Yoruichi se sentia completamente sorprendida por su respuesta, aunque sabia que en cierta parte tenia razon**_

_**-Por que dices eso Soifong?-dijo la ex-shinigami mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la peliazul-Yo claro que te quiero**_

_**-Claro que no!-dijo la capitana mientras seguia llorando-Si me quisiera me hubiera llevado con usted o al menos me vendria a visitar mas seguido**_

_**-Soifong yo...-dijo dudosa la ex-shinigami-lo siento, lo siento por haber sido asi no crei que tu fueras a ...**_

_**-A que?-dijo un poco molesta la capitana-A sentirme sola?A sentirme triste?**_

_**-No es que nunca crei que te afectaria demasiado-dijo la chica de ojos de color dorados**_

_**-Como creia eso?-dijo la chica menor-Usted lo era todo para mi, era mi mundo, siempre so e con estar todos los dias a su lado, despeertar en las ma anas a su lado, ir a caminar con usted, comer con usted...**_

_**La chica no termino de decir su oracion porque fue interrumpida por un beso por parte de su antigua superior que resulto ser muy calido y suave, nunca imagino sentir los labios de SU Yoruichi-sam sobre los suyos. El beso duro mas de 20 segundos pero ambas sintieron la necesidad de tomar aire.**_

_**-Yo etto...Yoruichi-sama, GOMENASAI!-se disculpo la chica que se encontraba sonrojada hasta las orejas**_

_**-No te disculpes-dijo la morena-Mejor...**_

_**La ex-shinigami tomo el menton de la peliazul y lo acerco a su cara para volver a fundirse en un dulce beso que al principio fue como el primero, calido y suave pero despues Yoruichi se dejo llevar y empezo a ser un poco mas brusca con ella dejandola encima de su cama mientras que la lengua de la felina jugaba con la lengua de la abeja. Despues de ese dulce beso Yoruichi se acerco a la oreja de Soifong para susurrarle:**_

_**-Dime soi, eres virgen?-pregunto la pelivioleta -Etto...yo...Ahhh!-gimio la capitana-No tan fuerte -Que deliciosa oreja tienes Soifong-dijo la morena con un tono perverso-espero y asi sepan las otras partes de tu cuerpo -Yo...Ahhh!-gimio de nuevo la capitana al sentir a Yoruichi mordisquiar su cuello-Yoru...yoru...Yoruichi-sama! no tan fuerte -Si me sigues llamando "Yoruichi-sama" te mordere mucho mas fuerte, quiero que me llames Yoruichi-san-dijo la morena -Esta bien Yoruichi-sama etto...perdon Yoruichi-san-dijo para evitar un mordisqueo de parte de la felina pero no funciono -Creo que quiero ir mas abajo-dijo con un tono pervertido-te parece Soi?**_  
_**-Yoruichi-san creo que...AHHH!-gimio la peliazul al sentir como Yoruichi apretaba sus pechos que aun estaba cubiertos por su traje de ejecucion-No Yoruichi-san-dijo la peque a capitana -No te gusta Soifong-dijo la morena con un tono perverso y malicioso-debe ser por tu ropa-dijo mientras tomaba la katana de Soifong y por consiguiente rasgar toda su ropa hasta que las dos ya estaban como dios las trajo al mundo.**_

_**Soifong se sentia completamente avergonzada de que Yoruichi viera su cuerpo desnudo, no le parecia normal estar asi, y mas con su antigua maestra.**_

_**-Go...gomenasai-dijo la peliazul muy avergonzada y nerviosa**_

_**-Porque te disculpas?-pregunto la morena algo confundida**_

_**-Por estar asi frente a usted-dijo muy sonrojada-Gomenasai!**_

_**-Pero si no me molesta-dijo mientras la acariciaba y la examinaba con los ojos-creo que te vez mejor asi-dijo Yoruichi con un tono que ocultaba algo mas haya de la perversion-que tal si ahora vamos en serio.**_

_**La ex-shinigami empezo a lamer uno de los pechos de Soifong haciendo que esta empezara a gemir, "En verdad que si es virgen" penso la felina mientras veia como Soifong gemia y disfrutaba todo ese placer que le estaban dando.**_

_**La morena no dudo en meter su mano en la cavidad de la peque a shinigami y empezar a mover sus dedos y recorrerla por dentro.**_

_**-Yoruichi-san! Ahhhhhh!-dijo la peliazul mientras se empezaba a venir en la mano de Yoruichi -Que bien se siente-dijo mientras empezaba a lamer todo ese liquido que escurria de su mano-Parece que tenias mucha corrida dentro de ti-dijo mientras miraba que la cavidad de Soifong seguia sacando secresiones que a su punto de vista eran apetecibles**_

_**La ex-shinigami empezo a lamer toda la cavidad hasta dejarla limpia, en verdad que disfruto haber hecho eso pero ninguna de las dos podia un segundo mas.**_

_**Ambas quedaron recostadas en la cama y quedaron dormidas juntas, ma ana seria un nuevo dia en la vida de Soifong...**_


End file.
